1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular suspension systems and, in particular, is concerned with a flexible link and method for quickly connecting and transmitting a tensile force between two components of a suspension system.
2. Statement of the Related Art
Tensile forces are well-known in automotive suspension systems. For example, leaf springs, which are mounted transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of a vehicle, are connected at opposite ends to a knuckle provided at each wheel assembly. As a knuckle travels up and down due to road inputs, a tensile force is transmitted to the leaf spring through a conventional rigid fastener. Oftentimes, the suspension system environment undergoes dynamic and high stresses in the range of approximately 700 ft/lbs. To accommodate such strain, conventional rigid fasteners require the use of large elastomeric bushings which compensate for the relative movements of the leaf spring and the knuckle.
Other suspension system components which are connected together and incur relative movement with respect to each other require fasteners or connectors which are capable of transmitting tensile forces. For example, a torque arm hanger is mounted at one end to a tubular torsion bar and connected at the opposite end by a fastener to a control arm. As the control arm pivots due to road inputs or the torsion bar rotates, the fastener connecting the torque arm hanger to the control arm must be capable of transmitting tensile forces.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a fastener or link to connect and transmit tensile forces between two components of a suspension system without the need for elastomeric bushings. An improved link should be economical to manufacture and provide quick connection between the components.